Adsorption cooling systems using water as a refrigerant have been developed for air conditioning and other cooling systems. Examples of adsorption cooling systems are shown and described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0043462, U.S. Pat. No. 7,836,723, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,248, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.